


Nobody

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From,Nobody





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Because even nobody's have feelings.

Dear ------,

I thought about you yesterday. I think about you most days even when I try not to. I miss you even when I try not to. I don’t know if you will ever read this. I doubt I have the guts to send it. I just heard that writing down what you feel, what you want to say helps, even if no one ever sees it. It's so funny because there were a million things I wanted to say, but now that I'm actually writing, I don’t have anything to say. I’ll keep it short. Even though right now I’m still upset, still betrayed, I still miss you. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive you though, missing someone and forgiving them are two very different things. It hurts because you were just using me. The funny thing though is that in the start I was fine with it. In the start I was willing to forgive you. But then things changed, and now I can’t. The idea of ever trusting you again scares me. Someone told me yesterday that you and I were always bad for each other. They said we were too toxic. I think that maybe they’re right.

I wonder how you feel. Even if I “fix things” will we ever go back to the way things were? The idea of being with you while you hide hatred beneath fake smiles is scarier than the thought of never going back and continuing to just treat each other with indifference.

I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing you. I miss your smile and your voice. I’m already dreading when I’ll have to see you again and pretend that I don’t care. Pretend that I don’t want to beg to have you back even if it's all fake. I just miss you so much. Do you miss me at all? I hope that one day I'll be able to stop missing you so much.

Maybe I’m too prideful, maybe I’m scared.

I don’t think I will send this to you.

From,

A proud, scared nobody


End file.
